


A night of two warriors

by barbex



Series: The Wrex and Shepard stories [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/pseuds/barbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the season of love apparently and sometimes, even a hardened warrioress can get caught by surprise. By presents and other things.</p><p>No smut, practically tame, I think. This is/was a contest entry for "The Season of Love" for the group "ME-Xenophiles" on deviantArt. The theme: Mass Effect Alien/Alien, Alien/Human comedic romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night of two warriors

* * *

 

She noticed it the first time on one of the side missions before they had gone to Therum. She had taken Garrus and Wrex along, to see how a turian and a krogan would work with each other.

They had gotten along surprisingly well, both trying to top the other in sarcastic remarks about her driving. She didn't mind, people complaining about her driving was sort of the running gag of her life. The jokes usually stopped once her driving got them away from a Thresher Maw. People tended to not complain anymore about her use of 360 turns on thrusters after something like that.

With all their teasing and joking in mind it came as kind of a surprise to hear a low, threatening rumble coming from behind her as Garrus approached her. They had cleaned out the geth and Shepard made her rounds, looking for data and supplies. Garrus wanted to show her something and Wrex had growled at him. Seriously growled, like a huge, angry dog! Garrus stopped in his movement and then turned away with a chuckle.

She hadn't even noticed how close Wrex stood behind her. How such a large creature could move so quietly and gracefully was beyond her understanding. But when she turned around, she almost scraped her nose on his breastplate. She stumbled backwards and lost her footing and suddenly found herself held by strong krogan arms, pressed against red armor.

She took a deep breath and noticed for the first time that krogan smelled very differently compared to humans. Her face was pressed against the leathery skin on his throat and she felt him swallow. It felt wonderful to be so close to him.

He put her down, sudden and a bit rough but she didn't mind. She liked that in him, that he never treated her differently, that he never acted like he needed to be careful with her, the squishy little human. Not that she was all that little and fragile, pumping weights every day had given her shoulders and a backside that Kaidan would probably kill for. At least judging by the looks he always gave her when he thought she wasn't looking.

Wrex also always looked but that wasn't really surprising with the weight equipment placed in the cargo bay, just opposite of the place where he liked to hang out. Come to think of it, why did he hang out there? Shepard wondered. Surely there were nicer places to set up his mat.

She didn't give the whole incident much thought and had almost forgotten about it until they came to Therum. She had taken Wrex along with Liara to face her mother. He had fought asari commandos before, so it made sense to take him. She also liked to have him around.

It turned out to be a good idea. Liara was completely useless in the fight, she was paralyzed and tried to reason with her mother while the matriarch had clearly gone way over the sanity event horizon. At the same time, Shepard had three asari commandos on her ass, knocking her over with shockwaves. She found those attacks extremely insulting, she always ended up sitting smack on her ass and it hurt like getting kicked by a horse. With an angry snarl she rolled behind cover and raised her assault rifle when suddenly her two-legged red battletank ran into the three asari, pinning one with a stasis field, ripping the second apart with a warp and crushing the third one by simply throwing himself on her. Two other commandos stared in shock from the other side of the room and Shepard took them out with two bursts from her rifle.

Shepard turned around to thank Wrex with a wave of her hand, only to almost scrape her nose on his breastplate again. He was already right behind her and the growl emanating from him made her vision blur for a second. He gripped her shoulders and turned her roughly from side to side, looking her over. Apparently satisfied, he turned around with a grunt and took position in front of the door.

She was stunned for a second. She wasn't exactly used to be treated this way. If some other man had grabbed her like that, she would have broken his sternum with a single punch. Wrex usually hardly spoke to her, it had taken her days to get more out of him than, "Shepard?" when she addressed him with, "Wrex?".

She would have liked to talk to him about his weird behaviour, but the matriarch needed to be dealt with. Shepard had to shoot her, she was too far gone. After that, the rachni queen turned up and surprisingly Wrex even voiced his opinion about that, claiming that his people would have to clean up the mess if she released the queen.

After seeing him deal with the asari commandos, Shepard was convinced that that shouldn't be a problem.

Back on the Normandy, Shepard cleaned up and then went straight to Wrex, to ask him about his behaviour.

"Wrex?"

"Shepard?"

Silence.

Shepard wondered how long he would just stand there. She was about to ask him her questions when suddenly he turned around and took something out of his locker. With a growl he stepped up to her and shoved a small package into her hands.

His deep voice resonated through her. "This is for you."

Shepard was stunned. "Why? What is it?" She turned the package over, it was a flat box, quite light, with an orange bow around it. She wondered if he had made that bow himself but her brain pretty much shorted out imagining Wrex's huge hands fiddling around with a bow.

Seeing her hesitate, he went back to his locker and took out another package. This one was slim and long. It also had an orange bow tied around it.

"This is also for you," he murmured, placing it on top of the other box in her arms. This package was a bit heavier than the other.

Shepard desperately went over all the information in her head about krogan, trying to find out if this was part of some ritual she was supposed to partake in. Should she have given him something too? She never heard about anything like this.

They both stood staring at each other until Wrex turned around with a huff and said, "I should go." He stomped off and took the elevator up.

"That's supposed to be my line," Shepard grumbled to herself.

She sat herself down on a box next to Wrex's mat and opened the slim package. It was a rifle mod, an extension for her Vindicator, increasing the accuracy and the damage of her favourite rifle. Shepard stared at it, this was high quality stuff, it must have been expensive. Why would Wrex give her something like that?

She opened the second box. Inside was a soft piece of fabric, red, with black and orange patterns on it. She took it out and it turned out to be some kind of long scarf.

A scarf?

Putting aside the question why Wrex was giving her presents in the first place, this was getting really weird. Now a gun-mod she could sort of understand, that was useful, practical in a fight. A good Shepard present. But a scarf? What was she supposed to do with a scarf?

She put the scarf back in the box and placed the gun-mod on top of it and got up to find Wrex.

He wasn't in the mess, he wasn't in engineering, he wasn't anywhere. It shouldn't be possible for a krogan to hide on a frigate but she couldn't find him. She went back to the mess, where Garrus and Tali sat at the table, comparing omni-tool programs. They looked really cute together, Shepard thought.

She stepped up to them. "Garrus, Tali, have you seen Wrex?"

Garrus showed her a mandibles-wide grin and Tali giggled behind her mask. She turned to Shepard. "You might want to look in the cockpit," she said and it was clear by her voice and body language, that she was grinning widely.

Shepard sighed and went back to the elevator to go up one level. She walked through the CIC, avoiding the looks of the people there and went into the cockpit. She ran straight into a wall of krogan as Wrex stood directly in her path.

Joker turned in his seat and looked at her with a relieved smile. "Hey, Commander! So good of you to come. I was wondering how long Wrex is going to breath down my neck. It's so reassuring for a guy like me to have this bonecrusher standing behind me."

"Wrex, come with me," she said and to her relief he followed her without protest. She led him into her cabin and let the door close behind him. She placed the box with his presents on her desk and turned back to him. He was a hulking mass of intimidation who, right now, stood rather awkwardly next to her door, avoiding her eyes.

Shepard took the scarf and the gun-mod in her hands and looked at them. She needed to understand what Wrex meant with these presents and she would not act like an annoyed teenager just because she didn't know why he had done it.

"Wrex, thank you for your presents. The gun-mod is great, I'm going to install it right away." She sighed and stepped up to him to get him to look at her. "But there are two things I don't understand and you have to explain this to me." He finally looked in her eyes and she felt, more than heard, the deep rumble that came from his chest. The vibration went down her spine and straight to her core. She had to swallow a gasp.

Getting herself under control again she formulated her questions in the nicest way she could manage. "Why did you give me presents and why a scarf of all things?"

Shepard never would have thought that she would one day see a sheepish krogan but _damn_ if Wrex didn't look like he wanted to sink into the floor right now. He was shuffling his feet and it was the cutest thing she had ever seen. Did she really just think of a krogan as cute? Shepard wondered if she should give herself a smack on the back of her head or if she should ask Wrex to do it. The latter was probably a bad idea if she liked her head to stay attached to her neck.

She looked at him expectantly. "Wrex?" She half expected him to just answer 'Shepard', but he actually began talking with a deep rumbling undertone that she had never heard before. It was kind of disturbing how his voice set her insides on fire. She didn't need this right now.

"The scarf is red." He made a pause and Shepard wondered if he expected her to say something. But she stayed quiet and waited for him to continue.

"The scarf is red, like the color of your blood. Black is the color of death that doesn't scare you. Orange is the color of krogan blood..." Whatever he had wanted to say about that, he didn't.

One red eye fixed her in a gaze. "You are a warrior, strong, fearless. If you were krogan you would be a battlemaster, leading a strong female clan. I would be honored to breed with you."

Shepard wasn't sure where the ‘squeak’ sound had come from because it surely hadn't come from her. "Wait, wait, what? Is this your way of... I don't even know what to call this... to woo me?"

"Yes."

You had to hand it to Wrex, he didn't make unnecessary words.

"So you want to have sex with me? Is this a notch in you armor that you still need? Sex with a human? Check!" Shepard didn't even know why this made her so mad.

"No."

Some unnecessary words would be nice occasionally.

"Then what is this about?" she asked.

Wrex took a step closer to her, his scent enclosing her. "I want you. You are magnificent. Strong, proud, fearless. I have never desired anybody like I desire you."

The room felt about twenty degrees hotter all of a sudden.

He stepped even closer to her, his armored body almost touching hers. The deep rumbles from his chest vibrated through her. "If you invite me to your bed, I want us to matter. I want us to be real."

Shepard tried to sort her feelings and thoughts like she usually did but failed. This krogan, this hunk of masculinity wanted her. Her thoughts only buzzed around that fact. She had always liked him and loved watching him fight but she had never thought that there could be more. A krogan and a human? Could that even work?

Wrex still had his face right next to hers. She suddenly needed to know what his skin felt like. Carefully she pressed her cheek against his face, feeling the leathery skin with the small plates against her own skin. His mouth was wider than her whole head and she really didn't see any possibility for kisses from there. But when her lips brushed against his lower lip, his tongue darted out and softly went over her mouth, parting her lips. He gently let his tongue travel along the inside of her lips and when he dipped against her own tongue, the intensity of the feeling shocked her. Her knees almost gave out under her.

He took her shoulders in his hands and held her up. He still wore his armor and made no attempt to move to the bed with her. Apparently he still waited for her to invite him. Shepard tried to shake herself out of whatever her head was caught in and took a small step back. "Let's talk logistics here for a minute."

She ruffled through her hair with one hand but her other hand was doing something with the scar slashes on his headcrest. His skin was so rough but still flexible at the same time. She wanted to touch him, feel the difference between the skin on his crests and the patches of leathery skin between them. He stood very still, only his growl vibrating through him and that vibration traveled through her hand down her own spine. Her panties were soaked.

"Human woman and krogan man, does that even work? I mean, without me dying? How large are you? Could I... could I even fit you?" She felt her skin flush red. "I have to ask these questions, I want to know if it is safe."

Wrex moved his head back and fixed her with one of his dangerous looking red eyes. "I will never let any harm come to you." He took two steps back and began taking off his armor. "You can look and decide for yourself. If you consider me worthy..." He let the sentence hang in the air as he snapped off the pieces off his armor.

Shepard raised her hand. "Wait, Wrex, no matter what I will see here, you, as a person, you are definitely worthy. I'm only talking biology here." His codpiece fell to the floor and Shepard found herself staring at her very first aroused kroganhood.

He was not as large as she had feared but it was kind of hard to tell. Even huge shotguns looked like kiddy guns in the hands of krogan. She kept looking. No, he wasn't too large.

"Wrex?"

"Shepard?"

"Come here."

The naked krogan stepped over to her until he was close enough to touch. Shepard put her hands on his chest.

"Wrex, I think you are amazing and I would like to try this with you. But I want us to be able to look each other in the eyes tomorrow, even if it turns out that this won't work."

"You will never lose my respect," Wrex rumbled. His voice did that vibrating effect again.

"Keep talking Wrex." She shrugged out of her shirt and pants in record time and pressed herself against him.

"I want to feel you, Shepard. I want to know you like no other. I want to make you forget your own name and be mine."

His words rolled over her like a hot wave. She felt like something wanted to burst inside of her, her arousal overloading her senses. His growl got louder and she shuddered against him. She stroked over his crests and skin, feeling the texture with her fingertips, tasting him with her lips. But he was still standing, his hands on her hips not moving.

She looked up at him, confused at his inaction. "Wrex, you can touch me too. I'll tell you if you have to be careful."

He held her away from him with his hands on her hips and turned one eye towards her. Shepard stopped moving, she felt that something significant was going on.

"Woman, do you invite me to your bed?" he asked with a bow of his head.

A ritual. Of course. A society grown on the scarceness of fertile females and breeding contracts needed rituals to initiate intimacy.

Shepard made her voice sound deep and sure. "Yes, man, I invite you to my bed."

She suddenly found her world full of krogan, his tongue, his hands all over her. They never made it to her bed. He lowered himself to the floor and pulled her on top of him. With the tip of his tongue he mapped her skin. He found places on her body that made her scream in pleasure that she didn't even know about. He held her in his arms when all tension left her body, her very being reduced to the pinpoint of lust she felt for him. He was gentle and rough at the same time, he took her and he gave her.

It was a night worthy of two warriors.

 

* * *

_Roughly two and a half year later..._

Tuchanka, what a hellhole.

It fit her mood perfectly. Shepard was angry, angry at her situation. Angry that she had to work with the Illusive Asshole, her ship full of criminals and cynical sods with daddy issues. Angry at trying to help people and being called a traitor, angry that they still didn't believe her.

Shepard was angry at her life, angry for being alive.

And now even her krogan was acting weird, the one crew member she actually liked to hang out with. They had played with his dinosaur figures while they talked. The tank had put all these ideas in Grunt's head but he needed someone to give him morality. She tried to teach him how to tell right from wrong when he suddenly slammed his fist into the bulkhead, smashing his favourite dinosaur with it. As the pieces fell down Shepard saw, for the first time, that krogan could cry. She didn't tell anybody why, but she set a course to Tuchanka immediately.

She hoped to find a doctor who could help Grunt but so far all she had learned was that she needed to talk to the clan leader first. Politics, even on Tuchanka.

"Fuck my life," she murmured, climbing up the rubble to some kind of stone throne.

As she approached, the krogan on the throne rose up and ran towards her. Shepard was about to pull out her Vindicator when she recognized the krogan.

"Wrex!"

"Shepard!"

He pulled her into a hug that could rightfully be called bone crushing. For the very first time since waking up in the Lazarus station, Shepard was actually grateful for her cybernetic enhancements.

The krogan held her by her shoulders, looking at her with one eye. "Shepard. I knew the void could not hold you."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't so sure about that," she said with a smile. It felt so good to see him again.

Wrex pulled her into his side and roared out into the dusty Tuchanka air. "Urdnot! This is Shepard, the greatest warrior! She has beaten death itself. Acknowledge her!"

A roar from hundreds of krogan filled the air, words that she didn't understand, ending with a yelled, "Urdnot!".

"Prepare a feast!" Wrex ordered and pulled her along with him into one of the few buildings that actually had a roof and a door. He closed the door behind them and Shepard found herself pressed against the wall, his tongue licking her lips, his hands stroking her hips.

She grabbed his headcrest and kissed his face, bit into his neck and laughed in joy of feeling him again. As his and her armor clattered to the ground she thought, for the first time since waking up from her deathbed, that maybe being alive again wasn't all that bad.

 

* * *

 


End file.
